


No I In Team

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kink, Multi, Unusual Pairings, You Have Been Warned, a lot of different things - Freeform, unpopular pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assortment from drabbles from my Tumblr and other places. The ship in each chapter will be posted at the start of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream Squared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeks/Sam

Deeks’ eyes fluttered open, only to immediately close again because of the bright light. His head hurt. So did his left shoulder. In fact, his whole body hurt, and the beeping noises around him weren’t helping. He groaned as he remembered what had happened.

They’d been out chasing down a suspect. The suspect had grabbed a hostage, and, in an effort to save her, Deeks had been shot in the shoulder. He remembered very little after that. He hoped the girl who’d been grabbed was alright.

“Rise and shine!” Sam’s voice pierced Deeks’ little flashback and something was dropped on the bed.

“’S too bright,” Deeks grumbled, not budging. He heard Sam move around a bit and then he felt something change in the light and heard Sam return to the side of the bed.

“Try now,” Sam encouraged. Deeks peeked out and saw that the room was now dimmed. He smiled a bit and fully opened his eyes. He looked down to the thing that was weighing down part of the bed and his eyes lit up when he saw it.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked hopefully, his smile growing bigger.

“Yup,” Sam nodded, also smiling. Deeks’ smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Choc chip?”

“Peters,” Sam confirmed, and Deeks nearly laughed with joy and went to sit up. A sudden pain ripped through his arm and he let out a sharp yelp of pain, immediately slumping. Sam was at his side in less than a second.

“Easy, buddy,” he soothed, easing Deeks up into a sitting position. “Easy.”

“It hurts,” Deeks moaned, letting his head flop back against the top of the two pillows supporting his back.

Sam said nothing. He simply lifted the ice cream up, and that was enough to bring a smile back to Deeks’ face. He opened the container and scooted over to Deeks, scooping up a bit of ice cream with a spoon. Deeks opened his mouth eagerly and Sam slid the ice cream in.

Deeks closed his mouth and let the taste linger for a few seconds before he swallowed, enjoying the cold feeling as it slid smoothly down his oesophagus. He turned his attention back to Sam for the next scoop, only to see him shovelling ice cream into his own mouth.

“Hey!” Deeks protested. Sam looked up.

“What? SEALS aren’t allowed ice cream?” he asked, a hint of playfulness lining his tone.

“’Course they are,” Deeks answered. “But what they aren’t allowed to do is _use a detective’s spoon!_ ”

“Relax, Deeks,” Sam laughed. “This is my own spoon!”

Deeks eyed him suspiciously and let his eyes wander back down to the ice cream tub, and saw his spoon sticking out. He raised his eyes again, silently pleading for more. Sam gladly complied, and the pair continued this ritual until the tub was half empty. That was when Kensi and Callen, sharing some doughnuts walked in on them.

“Well, well, well,” Callen mused playfully. “Looks like we have a bromance on our hands!”

“Bromance Ice Cream,” Kensi joined in on the taunt, getting far too much pleasure in seeing her partner turn a bright shade of red.

“I was just,” Deeks started to protest best he could. “We were just…”

“I was using the ice cream as an alternative for pain killers,” Sam came to his rescue, without so much as batting an eyelash.

“Uh huh,” Callen teased unbelievingly, and Kensi couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out, like a leaky fountain tap.

“Shut up,” Sam growled, fighting the blush threatening to break out on his face. Callen simply chuckled and turned to leave.

“Come, Kens,” he chuckled. “Let’s leave these two to do, you know, Their Thing.”

Kensi merely laughed and followed him out, leaving Deeks and Sam to continue their ice cream eating. Deeks lowered his head out of embarrassment and Sam sent a deathly scowl into their backs until they disappeared. He then turned back to Deeks, scooping up some more ice cream onto the detective’s spoon.

“Deeks, ice cream,” Sam offered, getting a very excited response from Deeks, which included the blush draining away. “Open wide!”


	2. Fern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Densi

“Where are you taking me?” Kensi asked, resisting the urge to remove the blindfold that was covering her eyes. Deeks grinned and gave her a gentle tug.

“You’ll see, princess,” he teased. “We’re nearly there!”

“This is stupid!” Kensi whined. Deeks just rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense, Kensalina! You’re going to love it!”

Kensi gave in and let him lead her to wherever it was that they were going. Pretty soon, the smell of animal wafted up her nose, catching her off guard.

“Marty…”

“Shh, princess,” he assured her. “It’s all part of my surprise.”

He guided her about thirty seconds longer and then stopped.

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off now.”

Kensi did so and looked around, and gaped. She was in the middle of an animal nursery, with tiny little baby creatures all around her. She bit her lip and turned to her boyfriend.

“Well?” he wondered. He’d chosen this place out very carefully, knowing her secret love for baby animals.

“I love it,” she admitted, smiling. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Kens,” he answered, and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Happy birthday.”

Kensi grinned from ear to ear and wandered around, looking at all the animals. She felt as if her heart would burst; they were all just so adorable. She picked up dozens of animals and cuddled them close, and Deeks did the same thing.

At one point, Deeks had his arms full of baby chicks, chirping away happily. He’d wanted to take them all home, but it was too expensive. So, he’d put them back and moved on.

Eventually, they came to the puppies. There were about six baby puppies. They were so small, Kensi almost couldn’t believe it. Kensi and Deeks picked them up one by one and cuddled them close.

They’d soon finished, when Kensi noticed another one in the corner, all curled up in a tiny little ball. It was smaller than the others; the runt of the litter.

“Well, Kens?” Deeks asked. “I’ll buy you one animal from here. Which one would you like?”

Kensi scooped up the runt and held him close. He was trembling, and Kensi stroked him and whispered soothing words to the pup.

“Kens?” Deeks asked again.

“This one,” she answered, not looking up. Deeks went off to pay for the pup and left Kensi standing there with it. While he was gone, Kensi got the pup to stop shaking.

It raised its little head and looked up at her with big eyes. As if she needed another reason to love it more.

“Hey there, little fella,” Kensi murmured, scratching her finger along its back. Deeks soon came back and guided Kensi out. The dog was still gazing up and her and Kensi smiled down at it like a mother would her child.

“Whatcha gonna name her?” Deeks wondered. A questioning look from Kensi prompted him to continue. “The girl I talked to said that the puppy you have is a girl.”

Kensi smiled and gave the little bundle a slight squeeze and pondered the question for a moment before answering.

“I like Fern,” she decided. “I’ll call this little one Fern.”


	3. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty/OC, dash of Densi

Deeks had been noticing that Monty had been acting kind of weird lately. Monty was a lot like his papa: a creature of habit.

Every morning, they’d get up together and go to breakfast together. Then, Deeks would go for his shower and Monty would find a nice, comfy spot on the bed. It was usually that soft, sweet spot in between Deeks’ two pillows. Deeks would then come out and have to pry Monty off the bed and give him his squeaky bone.

Then, Deeks would get into some work clothes and Monti would gnaw at the rubber toy. After that, Deeks would go to brush his teeth and Monty would follow, yapping and bounding around him as he brushed. Deeks had almost choked more than once on his toothpaste watching his beloved mutt.

Then Deeks would have to basically pry his dog from him and leave Monty whining at the door as he went off to work.

But that had changed recently. No longer did Monty find that sweet spot on the bed, nor did he bound around Deeks as he brushed, nor did he whine at the door when Deeks left for work.

Instead, Monty would eat his breakfast and then disappear out the back door. Deeks would call after him, but he wouldn’t respond. Deeks then wouldn’t see Monty until he got back from work. They’d both have dinner and then snuggle up for a movie, unless Kensi was there, in which case, Monty would disappear again and wouldn’t get back until almost ten o’clock at night.

And Deeks was worried. Monty didn’t just change his habits just because he felt like it. There had to be something really big going on for it to happen. Deeks wondered it had something to do with Mercury’s retrograde. Wait, was that this time of year? Wait, didn’t it happen several times a year? Poor Deeks was confused.

Eventually, early one Saturday morning, Deeks had had enough. He was going to find out what that canine was up to. So, he got up and slipped on some clothes before waking Monty. If Monty was going to leave immediately after breakfast, Deeks wanted to be prepared. So, he put some clothes on and woke Monty up.

Together, they plodded into the kitchen, where they ate breakfast, Deeks putting on some shoes on as he did so. As soon as Monty was done, he headed for the back door. Deeks leapt out of his chair and followed the dog.

He followed Monty through the backyard , over the fence, down an alley, onto the main street, over to the plaza near their house, _through_ the plaza and out the other side, up another main street, up another alley and over another fence into someone else’s backyard.

Deeks didn’t want to invade the owner of the house’s privacy, so he positioned himself halfway up the fence on a bunch of crates. He watched as Monty positioned himself at the bottom of the steps of the back veranda and barked three times, almost as if he were speaking in a code.

Shortly after, another dog came out of the house, a _female_ dog. She appeared to be a German Shepherd cross a Husky. Deeks gaped. Is this what had Monty out of the house most of the day? A _love interest_??

“Oh my god,” Deeks breathed, not sure whether to laugh or jump over the fence and separate Monty from his new friend. After all, Monty was _his_ little dude, his buddy. He didn’t want to have to share.

But a voice in Deeks’ head told him that the way he felt now is how Monty felt when Kensi came over. Deeks sighed, shook his head and smiled to himself. If Monty had to share Deeks with Kensi, then it was only fair that Deeks had to share Monty with his new companion.

Deeks started to climb down from the crate, when he spotted an overgrown rose bush peering over someone else’s fence. He felt kind of bad for snitching it, but, hey, it was only one rose, and he doubted anyone would notice.

Holding the rose, he climbed back up on the crates and whistled for his Monty.

“Monty, boy,” he called. “Here!”

Monty turned around, and Deeks could _see_ that Kensi look of disapproval written all over the mutt’s face.  Deeks cringed the way he would if it were Kensi looking at him. Deeks found himself smiling the same smile he smiled when Kensi looked at him. Inwardly, he cursed Kensi for having an effect on his dog. He dangled the rose over the fence and Monty wasted no time in retrieving it from Deeks.

“Go, boy,” Deeks encouraged as Monty plucked the rose from Deeks’ hand. He bounded back over to his girlfriend and put the rose on the ground and Deeks smiled as the two dogs played together in a way that reminded him of the way Kensi and him interacted.

Kensi.

If only she were here to see this. Then again, if she were here, she’d probably make some snarky remark about how Deeks was a lot like Monty in the way he bounded around all day. Deeks chuckled to himself and decided to capture the moment by taking a few photos of the two dogs bounding around the yard.


	4. Sociopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Densi

Her eyes shoot wide open as she hears the door slam, letting her know that he's home. She rolls over and checks the clock. It's ten past one in the morning. She hears his footsteps coming up the stairs, and the potent smell of blood. She closes her eyes and pushes herself deeper under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

He trundles past her quietly to the bathroom. She opens her eyes again after he locks the door. She sits up and bites her lip, hating how she feels. She feels a weird combination of being in love with this man, and being terrified that he'll one day turn on her and kill her, too. She doesn't know how much longer she can go on like this.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, he's in the shower, humming quietly to himself. He'd rid the world of another useless, worthless and annoying person just an hour ago. He knew a lot of people disapproved of the kind of thing he did, but, in his eyes, he was doing the world a favour by eliminating the irrelevant and unwanted ones. He looks down and watches the blood of his victim wash off his skin and down the drain, both never to be seen again. He sighs, finishes his shower and slips on his pyjamas. He leaves the bathroom quietly, as not to wake his beautiful girlfriend, and he's surprised to see her sitting up, cuddling her pillow up to her chest with her face buried in it.

He tenderly reaches out and touches her, recooling when she flinches and looks up. Even in the dark, he can see how scared she is. He rounds the bed and sits down on his side and holds out his hand to her. She doesn't take it.

"Hey," he soothes. "What's wrong?" She sniffs and shakes her head, holding the pillow even closer. He gently tries to coax her into talking to him, until she finally does.

"I-I'm scared of you," she admits quietly. He's quite shocked by this confession, and so pulls his hand back.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm scared of you," she repeats, a bit more boldly this time. "And I still love you and that scares me even more and I know you love me too, but I'm scared that one day you won't, and you'll kill me too, or one day I'll mess up, and you'll kill me, and I'm just-"

He holds a finger to her lips to stop her rambling, and feels an unfamiliar emotion within him when he sees the tears painting her cheeks and her eyes holding more. It made him feel like he wanted to cry, too. He blinked twice, and put the emotion to one side, and pulled her in close for a hug. He holds her close, and she shakes both with fear and tears. Yes, she was terrified, but it also felt really good being in his arms.

He strokes her hair and comforts him to the best of his ability, taking a few pages from his mother's book. As he soothed his scared girlfriend, he bit back his anger. He'd always hated himself for being like this, and he was even angrier that he hadn't ever told him why he was the way he was. He wishes he could change; he wishes it more than anything else in the world, because he knows it will make her feel safe, and that's all he wants for her. If she's safe, she'll be happy.

He knows he has to tell her at some point, but know would probably not be the best time. So, he continues to comfort her. In his arms, she's getting control of her emotions, and starting to think. The thing that keeps popping up in her thoughts are reasons as to why he'd be like this. There has to be a logical reason, but the answers that keep popping into her head are either unrealistic or things she doesn't want to believe. Eventually, she gives in and decides to simply ask him. She pulls back, flicks on the lamp and looks him right in the eye.

"Why are you like this?"

"Come again?"

"Why are you like this?" she repeats. "Why do you torture and kill people, and yet are so gentle around me?"

He bites his lip and looks down. He takes a few seconds contemplating how to tell her what he has to. Eventually, he decides on the direct approach. He looks up and at her.

"Because I'm a sociopath."


	5. She Said Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Densi

Deeks ran his hand through his hair for about the thirtieth time in five minutes. It looked spectacular, perfect even, but he was still nervous. He knew it would most likely work out, but there was that small chance that it wouldn’t work out that kept bugging him.

“Nervous?” Deeks jumped slightly at the sound of Callen’s voice. He looked up and nodded.

“What if she says ‘no’?” Callen chuckled at his question.

“Deeks, you’ve gone all out for her. There’s no way she’s going to say ‘no’,” he reasoned. “Besides, she’s in love with you. Definitely a yes.”

Deeks rolled his eyes at Callen’s half-teasing comment and looked around. He really had gone all out.

In the sand, he’d written in big letters “Will you marry me?” and filled the letters with rose petals. It was a lot of cutting and laying, but it was so worth it. The whole team (minus Nell, who was with Kensi) had helped lay out the roses. Even random strangers had come up to help him.

The sun signalled that it was late afternoon, which gave the water and sand a nice romantic touch. The weather wasn’t too hot or too cold, and everything was just so perfect.

Why then, was he still so nervous?

He peeked inside the ring box, again admiring the ring. He really hoped she liked it. He then slipped the box into his pocket and wiped his hands on his pants. Also perfect about this was the suit he was wearing. He didn’t like to brag, but he looked _very_ sexy in his suit.

Deeks looked up, and saw at least a hundred strangers lining the pier and sidewalk leading up to the beach, all to watch the proposal. Way to pile on the pressure. It’d be more than just disappointing now if she said no. It’d be flat out embarrassing.

“Deeks?” Sam called from behind him. He turned around to face the SEAL. “She’s coming.”

Deeks swallowed hard, feeling his heart speed up. Now was the moment of truth. He watched as Nell led her carefully onto the beach towards him. She was blindfolded so that the surprise wasn’t ruined too soon. He took a few deep breaths, which did nothing to calm him.

Nell stopped Kensi where Deeks had wanted and mouthed the words ‘good luck’. He nodded in appreciation.

“Can I take this off now?” Kensi asked, referring to the blindfold. Deeks could see her muscles were slightly tensed, as if she were nervous as well. But why should she be nervous? He was the one proposing! Perhaps she could feel some of his nervous vibe.

“Yes,” Deeks answered. She took the blindfold off and looked at Deeks and smiled. Then, her gaze drifted past her, and her jaw dropped as she read the message in the sand.

“Kens, you’re an amazing person, partner, friend, and girlfriend,” Deeks started, swallowing back his fear. “I love being around you, and doing things with you, some of which are not entirely safe for work.”

Usually, Kensi would have smiled and rolled her eyes, but she just stood there, her mouth still wide open, unable to do or say anything. However, his joke earned a ripple of laughter from those in the crowd close enough to hear what he was saying. Deeks took a breath and then continued.

“I have thought about this a lot, and I’ve decided that I’d like to spend the rest of my life being around you and doing things with you.” He dropped down to one knee. “Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing the ring.

Kensi’s eyes went wide at the sight of the ring. Deeks held his breath, desperately praying that she’d say yes. Kensi  put her hands over her mouth and squealed a bit. She took her hands away and tried to say something, but no words came out. So, she simply nodded.

“Is that a yes?” Deeks asked, almost in disbelief.

“Yes,” Kensi squeaked out and Deeks lovingly slipped the ring on and stood up, the stupidest grin on his face.

“She said yes!” he shouted to the crowd, eliciting a loud cheer from them. He turned back to his now fiancée and cupped her head gently. She also had a huge smile on her face, one not that different to the time they went all in just over a year ago.

He attacked her mouth first, and it took less than a second for her to kiss back. The crowd was cheering, taking photos and dropping roses (the leftover ones that weren’t cut to spell out in the sand) on and around them, but in that moment, it felt like there was just the two of them.

Just the two of them, going onto a new beginning. And boy, was it going to be fun!


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talbatino (Talia/Sabatino)

Talia Del Campo glanced around nervously as kisses were trailed along her shoulder to the crook of her neck. She felt sure that they were going to be busted.

“Relax, T,” Sabatino murmured into her skin. “Nobody’s here. Nobody can see us. Nobody’s ever going to know.”

Talia considered his words. They were alone in the NCIS boatshed, in a camera blind spot. The others wouldn’t, well _shouldn’t_ , be back for another half hour. In theory, that is. Talia decided Sabatino was right, and relaxed against the wall he had her pressed up against.

His lips had travelled up her neck and were currently moving across her jaw towards her mouth. He smirked as he reached a spot he _knew_ was sensitive and flicked his tongue lightly across it.

“Vostanik!” Talia gasped, stiffening in his arms. Sabatino attacked her lips, and she kissed him back, fiercely and passionately.

He pulled her to the ground, and rolled them over so he was on top. Talia had her hands clinging tightly to his shirt. He started to let his hands roam her body, eliciting a low moan from her.

“More,” she pleaded, muffled by their lips pressed tightly together. Sabatino quickly complied, moving his hands to where she knew she liked it. Talia moaned again, and then they both heard someone clear their throat from above them. They both froze and then heard their intruder speak.

“Well, what do you think, Kens?” Deeks’ voice came from above.

“I think we have a _Thing_ here.” Kensi’s voice responded. Both Talia and Sabatino were on their feet in a flash, faces as red as strawberries in the summertime.

“This is, uh, that was, uh, not what it looked like,” Sabatino uttered out, avoiding eye contact. Deeks turned to Kensi.

“What do you think, Kensalina?” he wondered, playfulness dripping off every word. “What did that look like to you?”

“I’d say two lovers making out,” Kensi answered, playing along with Deeks’ little game. She titled her head and eyed the guilty parties up and down. “And I think they were planning to have a quickie.”

“Here in the boatshed?”

“Why not? It’s not like it’s never been done before,” Kensi teased. Deeks reciprocated her grin.

“True.”

Both of them looked back at Talia and Sabatino, who had no defence against their accusations. Talia decided that it wouldn’t even be worth arguing; they already knew the truth anyway.

“So, how long you two been a Thing?” Deeks wondered.

“Seven months,” Sabatino answered, finally able to get the blush out of his cheeks.

“Talia, I never knew you were so fierce,” Kensi teased after a moment’s silence. Talia turned even redder, if that was humanly possible. Kensi supressed a giggle.

“Please!” Talia pleaded. “You can’t tell anyone!”

“Don’t worry,” Deeks assured them with a wink. “Your secret’s safe with us.”


	7. Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talbatino

Talia pounced, tackling Sabatino to the ground. They were currently in the middle of a wrestling match inside NCIS’ OSP centre. So far, it had been a gentle dance, and Talia was tired of it. Time to get aggressive.

Sabatino fell, taking Talia with him. She expertly locked her legs around is head, pinning him down. He struggled, trying to get out, but to no avail. He then realised the, well, _convenient_ position he was in, given his ability to stretch his tongue. He smirked to himself, and but his talent to good use, flicking his tongue across _that_ place.

Talia gasped and let her grip loose for a split second. That was all the time Sabatino needed. He freed his head while simultaneously flipping them over so that he was on top. He then pinned her wrists down on either side of her head.

As quickly as Talia had lost composure, she regained it, and snarled at Sabatino.

“You rotten little cheater!” she growled, pulling at her wrists, trying to get free. Sabatino tightened his grip.

“I hardly think that’s any way to talk to your boyfriend,” he scolded, exaggerating his frown. “Especially when he’s got the upper hand in a wrestling match!”

“Shut up!” Talia snapped. Sabatino grinned. It was so cliché, but she was totally _adorable_ when she was mad, especially at him. But still, it’d be fun to continue the little game he’d started.

“You really shouldn’t speak-” he started, but was cut off by Talia attacking his mouth with hers. Sabatino resisted at first, but quickly surrendered to her lips.

“Kiss me!” Talia ordered seductively. He quickly complied, meshing his lips against hers. He moved his hands from her wrists to her head and cupped it, before lowering himself on to of her.

Talia moved quickly, rolling him over so that she was on top again. She forced his mouth open and took full control of the situation. Normally, Sabatino preferred it if he was dominant, but he had to admit that his girl being boss was equally as thrilling.

Suddenly, Talia pulled away and slammed her arm down across the base of his throat, drawing a grunt from him. It took him less than a second to realise that he’d just been played and narrowed his eyes at her.

“That’s dirty, T,” he growled, trying to plan his escape root and get the upper hand again.

“It is what it is,” Talia drawled, smirking. Before Sabatino could respond, Nell walked in.

“I hate to break up your match,” she apologised. “But you guys are needed in the bullpen immediately.”

Nell then turned on her heel and left as if nothing strange was happening. Talia and Sabatino were left alone.

“You cheater!” he accused, trying to push her off. Talia exaggerated a sweet smile.

“Says the man who swiped at me to win,” she countered. Sabatino just rolled his eyes as Talia started to climb off him.

“Either way: I win.”


	8. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to the prompt: "Densi: 'When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?'"

He found her reclined at her desk, chomping on yet another doughnut. Nothing surprising there, given the information he’d just received.

He parked himself in front of her desk, panting his hands on his hips. She looked up, and he almost forgot what he was mad about when he saw frosting lining her lips. God, she looked so adorable.

“Mmm?” she asked, her mouthful of doughnut.

“When were you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?” he questioned, almost indignant about it. She shrugged.

“Right now, I guess.”

“This is the biggest news of my life and all you can say is: I guess?” His tone was harsher than he intended to be.

Kensi lowered her gaze and flicked her tongue across her lips, welcoming the sweet taste of the frosting still there. It provided momentary distraction from Deeks. She shrugged again, feeling kind of awful about not being the one to tell him.

“I just.” She paused, wanting to use just the right words. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Deeks too felt kind of bad at hearing Kensi’s remorse. He moved around to her side of the desk and sank down in G’s chair. He then put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” he apologised. “I shouldn’t have been so harsh.”

Kensi nodded. Deeks eased her chin up with his other hand and made her look into his eyes. Neither party said anything out loud for a long moment; it was all communicated through eyes. Finally, Deeks spoke up.

“I’m really going to be a dad?”

Kensi smiled and took one of his hands and rested it on her belly. Deeks gasped softly when he felt a small thump against his hand; a kick. Kensi smiled at the way his eyes lit up.

“Yes.”


	9. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt: "'You don't have to stay' Neric."

Nell sat cuddled up on her couch with a dozen of her favourite cushions and her stuffed zebra she had owned since she was 8 (not that she’d ever admit she’d even on it). It had been a very rough case, involving a small child they’d failed to save.

To make matters worse, her and Nell had clicked pretty much as soon as they had met.

Nell chomped down on her bottom lip in a pitiful attempt to dull the pain. It didn’t work. Nell just wanted to sleep for a thousand years, or just simply die so that she could at least be with little Talitha.

She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to think about it like that. Talitha wasn’t dead _yet_ , but Nell knew the numbers: they were anything but good and uplifting.

A soft tap on her front door caused her to raise her eyes and sigh. She really was not in the mood for visitors. Still, she got up, trudged over to the door and peered through the peephole.

On the other side stood Eric, clearly quite unsure of himself,  as if he wasn’t sure whether coming here was a good idea or not. In his hand, he clutched a re-useable bag, obviously weighed down by something.

Nell unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Eric looked down at her, and offered a weak smile.

“I, um, brought some food because I didn’t think you’d be up to cooking dinner for yourself,” he explained without even waiting for her to ask. Nell looked down and nodded, feeling a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

“Thanks,” she replied quietly, lifting her gaze off the floor and accepting the bag from him. She expected Eric to scamper out, and was surprised when he didn’t. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I, uh, just thought you could use a friend,” he offered. Nell couldn’t help but smile, despite the tears. It was a very bold thing of Eric to offer, and honestly, she probably did need someone by her side for a little while. Nell nodded, accepting his offer, then stood to one side to let Eric come in.

The two plopped down on her couch, and nibbled on the delicious pasta Eric had brought over (he had made it himself, but he wasn’t going to tell Nell that). Eventually, Eric mustered up the courage to offer a few comforting words to his ops partner.

“Nell, it’ll be okay. Talitha’s very strong and resilient. She’ll made it.”

Nell bobbed her head, feeling a fresh batch of tears coming on. She wasn’t sure whether it was from fear for Talitha, or from Eric’s sweet attempt to comfort her. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Either way, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she gently forced her way into Eric’s arms for a hug.

A tender, warm embrace, that chased the monsters away, just until the morning came.


	10. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to the prompt: "'Look at me, just breathe, OK?' - Densi

“Deeks! Deeks!”

He could hear her voice calling out to him, desperate, pleading. He had to get to her, he had to. But she was all the way over there, and he was strapped to that damn chair. He watched, helpless as Siderov advanced on her, drill in one hand, the other balled into a fist.

“No!” Deeks yelled. “NO!”

She looked at him, fear in her eyes, and Deeks wanted to keep watch on her, but he couldn’t bear to look. He braced himself for inevitable scream that would come…

“Deeks, wake up!”

Deeks bolted upright, breathing heavily. The room was dimly lit, the origin of the light illuminating from the lamp on the bedside table. He looked around. He was back in his room. Not a thing was out of place, not even her.

He didn’t even realise he was trembling until she placed a tender hand on his arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn’t know what was happening, or where he was exactly. Had he just had a dream, or was this the dream part? Was Kensi okay? Where was Siderov? The thoughts tumbled through his mind like waves during a storm.

“Deeks.” Kensi’s gentle voice pierced through his racing mind and he abruptly looked at her, finally finding words to speak.

“What happened? Where am I? Are you okay? Siderov…” he trailed off as Kensi placed a finger against his lips.

“Shhh, you had a nightmare,” she soothed, grasping his hand with her free one. “It’s okay. We’re in your bedroom, I’m safe. Siderov is nowhere near. Shhh.”

“Y-You were, I-I was,” he stuttered, struggling to breathe. Kensi gripped his hand tighter.

“Shhhh, look at me,” she instructed softly, forcing his chin up gently. “Just breathe, ok?”

A few more minutes of soothing from Kensi was enough to calm Deeks down, and he was able to breathe again.

“Shhhhhh, shhhhh…”

“He was going to hurt you,” Deeks blurted out once he’d gotten his voice back. Kensi rubbed her hand up and down on a spot on his back. “A-And I couldn’t do anything to help you because I was strapped to that chair.”

Kensi pulled Deeks close, not saying anything. She instead put her head on top of his as he rest it on her chest, just listening to her heartbeat. It brought him comfort, knowing that her heart was still beating, she was still alive and okay. He breathed in her scent, allowing himself to relax.

“Shhhh.”

The duo sat in silence for a while longer, before Deeks pulled away and looked abashedly down at his covers.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he apologised quietly. Kensi reached out and put her hand on his back again.

“Don’t be, it happens to both of us.” He looked up and managed a weak smile, but there was no denying the shame in his eyes. “Hey, Deeks, it’s ok. We’ll conquer these nightmares, together.”

“Together,” Deeks repeated in a murmur. Kensi nodded her head. Deeks turned and looked at her again. “God, I love you so much.”

“I know,” she replied cheekily, planting a small kiss on his cheek. “I love you, too.”


	11. Smouldering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon (Talia/G Callen)

Callen was not used to being visited when he was smouldering on the beach. If he ever was, it was by Hetty, and only after a particularly rough case. She never sat down next to him; only ever hovered around behind him, giving her quiet support.

So, you can imagine his shock when a presence made itself known and plopped down right next to him. His gun was already out before he realised who it was.

He came face to face with a very surprised Talia Del Campo, with her hands raised. He lowered his weapon and slipped it back in his usual place. Talia lowered her hands again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his attention back to the waves.

"Sam said you'd be here," she answered. "So I brought you some dinner. Chinese take-out and beer."

Callen perked up when he heard her, and he turned away from the sea. He looked down at the food, opened the box and helped himself. He paused and looked up at Talia.

"Does this mean we have to talk?"

Talia shook her head and sucked some noodles into her mouth. Callen nodded appreciatively and once again turned back to stare out at the water. He munched on his food absent-mindedly. Talia mimicked his actions, although he didn't notice. A while passed before Callen broke the silence.

"Beer, please."

Talia handed him a beer, never taking her eyes off the waves. She found it surprisingly calming. She'd heard people say that it was calming before, but this was the first time she'd actually experienced it for herself.

"Thanks," Callen murmured lazily from beside her. Talia responded with a small hum. The two made no verbal contact after that, unless it was to ask for food. They simply sat and smouldered, enjoying each other's company.

The sun had gone to bed and the stars had come out to dance by the time Callen figured it was time to go home. He got up to leave, and then realised that Talia was still beside him. Although, she was laying down, not sitting up – she was sound asleep.

Callen found himself smiling faintly at her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He rolled his eyes at his own cheesy thoughts and scooped her up, and carried her back to his car. He rested her in the back seat. He then chucked the rubbish from their dinner in his trunk. He could deal with that later.

Callen pondered taking her back to his place, except for the fact that he didn't own a bed. He _did_ , however, have an extra mattress. He figured she wouldn't mind sleeping on a mattress on the floor. After all, she had been a teenager once, and all teenage girls slept on a mattress at one point or another – slumber parties were very popular amongst their kind.

A half hour later, Callen carried Talia into his house and laid her on his spare mattress. He pulled her shoes and watch off, and set them neatly beside her on the floor. He then pulled a blanket up over her and let his hand linger. She just looked so…beautiful. He stared at her a moment longer before flopping down onto his own mattress.

Callen sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered how she'd react in the morning. He tried imagining all the possibilities, but he felt he didn't know her well enough to be able to predict how she might react.

Oh, well. Knowing Del Campo, whatever happened in the morning was going to be fun.


	12. Dinosaurs and DNA and clothes! Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 7x19: G and Nadir go clothes shopping.

Callen threw another top in the basket for Nadir. He and the child were clothes shopping, like he promised they would. Nadir seemed to be enjoying himself, looking in awe at all of the clothing that surrounded them. He had made a comment about all the clothes being like a ‘fabric jungle’.

Callen smiled down at Nadir as the youngster put a pair of jeans into the basket. He then looked up at Callen and furrowed his brow slightly.

“Callen?”

“Yeah?”

“Earlier, you said a thing about dinosaurs,” Nadir pointed out. “I still don’t know what a dinosaur is.”

Callen opened his mouth to explain to Nadir what a dinosaur was, but he found he had no words to describe the beast. It was funny, really, how everyone simply _knew_ what something was, but didn’t really know how to explain it to others. Perhaps he could explain in a drawing. Yes, that would suit both of them; a drawing would make the description easier, and Nadir loved to draw, it was a win-win situation.

“Let’s see,” he murmured, looking around for a drawing utensil. His eyes landed, no on a pad and pencil (in a clothes shop? G wondered where that ridiculous thought had come from), but on a t-shirt with a green cartoon dinosaur printed on the front. He picked it off the rack and held it up for Nadir to see.

“This is what a dinosaur looked like,” Callen explained. He waited as Nadir observed the print, and then continued. “Dinosaurs lived during the Jurassic period 200 million years ago. They were basically giant reptiles. Now-”

“What’s a reptile?” Nadir’s question stopped Callen mid-sentence. How could he not know what a reptile was? How was it possible for any human being to not know such basic information? How was it possible for anyone to deprive a child of it? It was only then that Callen realised how little this kid actually knew.

“A reptile is an animal that has scales and live on land,” Callen answered. “Whereas an amphibian is an animal with scales that can live in the water and on land.”

Callen paused, letting Nadir process this new information.

“Most dinosaurs were reptiles. There were a few dinosaurs that were amphibians, but I don’t know much about those ones.”

“Then tell me more about the reptile-dinosaurs!” Nadir pleaded enthusiastically. Callen smiled, reminded of his own excitement as a little one, before his desire to find out who he was took over.

“Well, reptile-dinosaurs ate mainly plants,” Callen informed him, imitating his use of dinosaur descriptor, because he found it kind of cute. “But there were a few larger ones, such as the Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex for short, that sometimes ate smaller dinosaurs.”

By the look in Nadir’s eyes, Callen could tell he was enraptured. Unfortunately, they had limited time. Callen dropped the dinosaur t-shirt into the basket and then came up with a good idea…that was, if Nadir could fulfil the one criteria needed for it to work.

“There’s a lot of information about dinosaurs and it would take hours to tell you all of it. However, there’s a book store across the road. It’s bound to have some books on dinosaurs. How about we pick a few up?”

“Will I get to keep them?” Callen nodded, a bit taken aback by the question. The boy’s eyes lit up. “I’ve never had my own book!”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Callen said with a smile. Nadir grinned up at him as he led the child over to the register to pay for the clothing. As he was paying, nadir spoke again.

“Callen?”

“Hmm?”

“You said something earlier about…DNA? What is that?”

Callen chuckled at the almost ironic situation: a kid asking about DNA when he knew very little about his own.

“Well, Nadir, that’s a little bit more complicated.”


	13. Getting Deeks Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Densi
> 
> Prompt: “Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”

“But, Deeks,” Kensi laughed. “If I tried, I’d get crushed.”

“Hey! Stop calling me fat!”

“I’m not, I just-”

“It’s really insulting, Kens.” Kensi rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend wa a wimp. 

“Whatever. Just jump and make sure you roll when you hit the ground.”

“From this height? Are you kidding me?”

Kensi sighed. What was taking the fire department so long? As if on cue, a firetruck zoomed around the corner at that moment.

“Oh thank god,” Kensi muttered as it skidded to a halt and the firemen jumped out. She stepped aside and let them take get Deeks down from the tree via way of ladder.

After he was down, Kensi hurriedly thanked her and pulled Deeks away, embarrassment rising quickly to her cheeks.

“See, Kensalina. Now the _firemen_  were helpful.” Kensi rolled her eyes and got in the car, Deeks climbing into the passenger seat. After ten minutes of driving, and Deeks not having shut up about his ‘near death experience’ in the tree, Kensi snapped.

“Deeks?” He stopped talking immediately. 

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Deeks didn’t open his mouth again for the rest of the trip.


End file.
